Wake Me When It's Through
by DatAssRomano
Summary: Broken! UsUk. Based on the song 'Under the Knife' by Rise Against. One of those depressing things about Alfred leaving him.


DARoma; The requests are open for both songs and pairings! I like punk rock music, as a hint. Also, I love chatting.

Kaelin is New Zealand.

### ####

The first day he awoke, knowing deep in his heart that the space next to him in his bed was empty, cold, desolate. Alfred was gone, gone, gone, and nothing would be right again. The soft blonde hair, the amazing azure blue eyes hiding behind the glasses. The gentle, excited manner he handled his mentor in. Those gentle touches were what had made Arthur fall in love with his little protégée from the very beginning.

_Wake me up inside_

_Tell me there's a reason_

_To take another step_

_To get up off my knees and,_

_Follow this path of most resistance._

_And where ever it takes us,_

_Whatever it faces and wherever it leads,_

After he realised that Alfred wasn't coming back, that it was over for good, he couldn't work up the energy to do anything anymore. Life wasn't worth living without the light of his life, the beautiful boy-turned-man that had made him so much better. He could remember Francis, Kaelin, Roderich, all coming to see him, to try to get him to stand up, to eat, to drink. "What does it matter anymore?" was his emotionless response. Eventually, they left him alone.

And he was alone, indeed.

_So wake me when it's through,_

_I don't want to feel the things that you do (the things that you do)_

_Don't worry I'll be fine_

_I just don't want this dream, wake me up inside_

It wasn't like he'd die. He was the kingdom of Great Britain, after all. So he laid there, in his chamber of torture. Day in, day out, it was the same thing. He laid there, dead to everything but the pain. The pain was all there was in his tiny world of darkness. He was barely breathing, but he could still see, if he looked closely, the faint rise and fall of his chest. It was very, very faint, but it was still there.

_Something for the pain, just to kill this feeling_

_Although we looked awake, inside we're all still sleeping_

_And I spent my time here alive, but barely there _

_Do you believe we'll ever make it?_

_Do you think we'll ever really see?_

"Do something, goddamnit!" Matthew yelled at Alfred. The American frowned at him. "Mattie…what do you-" The normally-shy Canadian broke him off. "No! I don't give a shit what goes on in your hamburger-infested brain, just fix him! Jesus, Al, have you seen him? You broke him! Why would you sleep with him and then decide you want your independence!" Alfred stared, speechless, at his twin brother. Matthew sniffled, wiping at his eyes roughly.

"You broke him, you dumb fuck!"

_So wake me when it's through,_

_I don't want to feel the things that you do (the things that you do)_

_Don't worry I'll be fine_

_I just don't want this dream, wake me up inside_

Matthew returned to Arthur's side, smiling through his tears. "How are you today, Arthur?"

"…Alfred…Don't go…"

Matthew's appalled look was ignored profusely by the Brit as he raised one white hand to look at the skeletal structure. "This is bad…isn't it…?" Matthew nodded once, twice. Arthur frowned and his hand fell back to the freshly-changed sheets. "…where's your brother…Matthew?"

Matthew didn't answer.

_Wake me up inside_

_These dreams all die if we let them,_

_Wake me up inside_

_Today won't start if we just give in._

_Don't show me anything!_

The day Alfred finally arrived at the Brit's bedside, Arthur didn't acknowledge him. He'd given up a long time ago. Pitying blue eyes watched him, watched the faint rise and fall of his breathing. Alfred had no idea how to feel, through his maze of confusion, as the dark, unfocused green finally flickered to his face with no recognition.

"…Arthur? I came to propose an alliance between our countries. Would you like that?"

_Just wake me when it's through,_

_I don't want to feel the things that you do (the things that you do)_

_Don't worry I'll be fine_

_I just don't want this dream, wake me up inside_

"…no. I wouldn't."


End file.
